MI UNICO AMOR
by NABIKY POTTER 8
Summary: ¡Mi segundo fic!, leanlo es un HermioneRon y otra personita por ahí, que pasa despues de 8 años de haber salido de Hogawarts, novios..CAPITULO 3 ON LINE!Ô!
1. Una llamada Telefonica

MI UNICO AMOR . ^u ~  
  
¡¡¡Hola!!!, Ya regrese con mi segundo fic( mi primer fic se llama "la maldición del perla negra" si no lo han leído por Fis. léanlo ¿vale), espero que les guste y que me manden Reviews si les gusto o para mandarme jito matazos, aunque el jitomate no me gusta ¡Yuck! , Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer si soy pésima escribiendo ¿o no?, ok ahora a Leer!!!  
  
Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a mi archimillonaria suegra J. K. Rowling, lo que pasa es como no tengo nada que hacer ~o~, entonces escribo sobre mi pareja preferida en HARRY POTTER (aunque se enoje y me grite mi mamá que no hago nada productivo en la computadora¬¬!, je, je, je), bueno ya no lees hecho mas choro mareadon y comenzamos!!  
  
MI UNICO AMOR.  
  
By: NABIKY POTTER 8.  
  
Después de aproximadamente 8 años de haber salido de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se iban a reunir nuevamente todos los compañeros de la casa de Gryffindor, en un salón social muy bonito que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo de Hogsmeade, un poco antes de Dervish y Banges.  
  
Las organizadoras habían sido por supuesto Parvati Patil y Lavender Brow, junto con sus respectivos esposos Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, habían mandado la invitación con casi un mes de anticipación ya que algunos eran muy exitosos y tenían que hacer lugar en su agenda o vivían muy lejos de allí.  
  
Tal era el caso de Hermione Granger, un año antes de haber salido de Hogwarts sus padres se habían mudado a Bulgaria había vivido ahí por 6 años, pero ahora se encontraba trabajando en el ministerio de magia de New York como asistente personal del ministro durante dos años y por eso se había mudado a la gran manzana y para su suerte ( o desgracia) se había vuelto a encontrar con sus mejores amigos en Hogwarts Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley y algunos otros compañeros de Hogwarts.  
  
HARRY POTTER era extremadamente rico ya que con la fortuna que le habían dejado sus padres y su padrino Sirius, tenia casas por todas partes, hoteles, tanto muggles como mágicos, spa (no recuerdo como se escribe), era un jugador de Quidditch seccionado por su país, así que también recibía dinero por jugar , el tenia mas contacto con Hermione después de abandonar Hogwarts ya que él jugaba Quidditch en Bulgaria y tenia casa y hoteles ahí, por ende se veían muy seguido como amigos y su amistad se había fortalecido mas acusa de un problema.  
  
Mientras que RONALD WEASLEY al tratar de alejarse lo más posible de su hermano Percy y de su familia, se había mudado a la big apple y con un poco de ayuda de Harry también tenia un buen puesto como contador principal del ministerio de magia y ayudaba a sus hermanos a administrar el dinero de su tienda de artículos de broma.  
  
Después de haber convivido 7 años con Hermione en Hogwarts y de no atreverse a hablar o demostrarle sus sentimientos asía ella, cuando se encontraron de nuevo, olvidaron la ultima gran pelea que tuvieron en Hogwarts por lo cual al salir casi no se dirigían la palabra, al volverse a ver olvidaron aquello y comenzaron a salir nuevamente como amigos, aunque después de un tiempo se hicieron novios y ya habían aguantado (ejem! ^ ^!) casi un año sin enojarse.  
  
Se encontraban los dos en sus respectivos apartamentos arreglándose para ir a la fiesta que seria dentro de pocas horas.  
  
Hermione ahora era una muchacha de 25 años, no era muy alta, su cabello por fin era liso y no se le esponjaba ni se le enredaba, casi siempre lo llevaba suelto y solo para ocasiones especiales se ondulaba las puntas, tenia un cuerpo atlético delgada pero con las curvas necesarias en los lugares exactos, su cara era muy bonita y sin una marca de acne (gracias a un buen hechizo), usaba unos lentes rectangulares, pero no por que los necesitara sin como un accesorio, tenia un bronceado perfecto y un buen gusto para la ropa (su prenda favorita eran las minifaldas) y maquillaje.  
  
Estaba decidiendo que ropa llevarse a la fiesta cuando sonó el teléfono.  
  
(¡Ring!, ¡Ring!, ^^!)  
  
Observo el identificador de llamadas y un gesto de desagrado se marco en su cara.  
  
*Hola mamá-contesto Hermione-¿por qué llamas?  
  
*Hola hermi!-hablo su mamá con vos melosa-si, gracias, yo también me alegro de oírte por teléfono después de casi un año que no hablas a la casa.  
  
*OH, lo siento ma. , lo que pasa es que eh tenido mucho trabajo y a horita voy a salir-le contesto  
  
*¿con tu novio supongo?-pregunto mordazmente la Sra. Granger  
  
*no mamá, no, ya té eh dicho que no voy a tener novio, no hasta que resuelva mi problema o hasta que me decida firmar...  
  
*¡pues ven! -la corto su mamá-resuélvelo, ven para acá hablen y veras que todo vuelve a ser como antes.  
  
*¡NO!-Hermione empezaba a perder la paciencia-es inútil, no regresare y si vuelvo a ir será para acabar con eso de una buena vez aunque papá y tú estén en desacuerdo-termino irritada.  
  
*esta bien hija pero acuérdate que esta mal visto que tu estés allá y el acá si todavía no están...  
  
*ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO LO MAL VISTO O NO!-la corto gritando-Lo siento ma. , me tarde mucho tiempo en decidirme venir para acá. lo lamento pero volver con él me volvería loca, eso se acabo y no hay vuelta de hoja-termino casi llorando-me duele mamá pero nada puedo hacer, no te voy a negar que no lo quiero por que estaría mintiendo pero seria inútil volver a lo mismo que viví en 4 años.  
  
*Esta bien hija, piénsalo un poco, no todo el tiempo fue malo ¿ o si?-le rogó su mamá-ahora cambiando de tema adonde vas a ir?  
  
*Voy a ir a una reunión con los compañeros que tu ve en Hogwarts.  
  
*Ah, y supongo que va a ir ese tal Ronald Weasley ¿o no?-pregunto su mamá con un tono de vos un tanto inocente--¿por eso te arreglas tanto?  
  
*!Vamos mamá¡, ya te dije la ultima vez que hablamos que entre Ron y yo no hay nada-le contesto con vos apagada-son chismes del Diario el Profeta, supongo que el te los a de enseñar ¿o no?, lo que sucede es que trabajamos juntos y por eso estamos mucho tiempo juntos y aunque quisiera no podría hasta que hable con.....  
  
En ese instante tocaron la puerta (¡toc!, ¡Toc!)  
  
*Bueno mamá tengo que ir me tocan la puerta, salúdame a papá, luego te hablo chao.-termino colgando el teléfono.  
  
Al abrir la puerta se encontró cara a cara con su atractivo y sexy actual novio Ronald Weasley.  
  
Ron también había cambiado tanto física como personalmente.  
  
Su cabello seguía siendo rojo, pero ahora lo llevaba un poco mas largo y con un loock un poco despeinado, era alto y con una musculatura notoria, gracias al entrenamiento y dietas que llevaba, ahora estaba un poco bronceado lo que resaltaban mas sus lindos ojos azules, se vestía bastante bien, de forma casual un tanto formal, por lo cual tenia varias pretendientes que odiaban a Hermione ^^! Y era una persona mucho mas centrada y calmada de lo que fue en Hogwarts.  
  
En ese momento llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir con una camisa un poco pegada y un saco deportivo a su medida. *n*!, (se veía muy bien).  
  
*Hola mi amor.--lo saludo Hr dándole un beso (smack!) en los labios-te extrañe..  
  
*Que tal cielo, ¿por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en abrir?-pregunto Ron.  
  
*Es que esta hablado por teléfono con mi mamá.  
  
*ah, y de que hablaste con mi futura suegra.  
  
*De nada importante, que cuando pienso volver a Bulgaria con...... ellos- contesto Hermione, un poco nerviosa.  
  
*Y no te pregunto por su futuro nuero-pregunto esperanzado Ron.  
  
*La verdad no .... no hubo tiempo...este...ah espérame que tengo que ir a cambiarme-termino.  
  
*Ok, no quieres que te ayude?-pregunto Ron con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
*Tal vez después, a horita ya no hay tiempo-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a su cuarto.  
  
*Oye hermi-le grito Ron desde la sala-arréglate muy bien que te tengo una pequeña sorpresa...-metió su mano en la bolsa interior de su saco-...espero que te guste.  
  
Ah!, ya termino ¿les gusto?, espero que si, como que se pasa de desgraciada Hermione al negar a Ron con su mamá y después recibirlo con todo el amor del mundo no creen? (ya las pagara ja,ja,ja,ja risa psicópata y de bruja, ñaca,ñaca,ñaca.), y que será lo que tiene que arreglar Hermione en Bulgaria, lo siento si se les hizo muy tedioso pero tenia que explicar que había pasado con ellos y si les pareció muy cursi el titulo pero no seme ocurrió otro ¡sorry!, bueno ,os veo en el próximo capitulo, chao.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
NABIKY POTTER 8 


	2. Un Penthouse en la 5° avenida

Capitulo 2.- Un Penthouse en la 5 th avenida.  
  
Happy Christmas!!!!!!  
  
and  
  
New Year's Eve!!!!!  
  
Después de casi ¾ de hora esperando a Hermione, por fin salía de su recamara se veía extraordinariamente elegante y guapa con la ropa que por fin había elegido usar.  
  
Llevaba un vestido largo de seda pegado al cuerpo lo que marcaba perfectamente bien sus curvas, tenia una abertura en la pierna izquierda un poco mas arriba de la rodilla lo que dejaba ver gran parte de esta cuando caminaba, el color era un hermoso azul lavanda , que le resaltaba favorecedoramente sus ojos, ayudando un poco el maquillaje que se había aplicado.  
  
Como la reunión era en la noche, se puso una delgada base de maquillaje (aunque sin corrector ya que no lo necesitaba), polvo traslucido para evitar el brillo en su cara, en los labios llevaba en un color Coy brilloso (claro, no mucho), el contorno de sus ojos lo había delineado un una pequeña capa de lápiz negro (por adentro del ojo), en el párpado móvil llevaba una combinación sombras, la mas clara en el lagrime hasta que se iba oscureciendo al final del párpado, un poco de rubor color durazno, completaba su maquillaje.  
  
Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, se había ondulado las puntas, lo cual la hacia ver infantil pero sexy a la vez.  
  
Al salir Ron la miro y lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse con la boca abierta de la cual no salió ningún sonido, esto ocasiono que Hermione se ruborizara hasta las orejas e hizo que buscaba algo con la miraba para escapar de la de Ron.  
  
-Te ves ....guapa..Herm-alcanzo a decir Ron cuando recobro el conocimiento ¬¬!  
  
-Gracias...umm..nos vamos-contesto apenada  
  
}  
  
-ah!, sí claro, agarro tu abrigo ¿este verdad? Y tu bolso?  
  
-OH!, no tengo bolso, espera están en el otro cuarto voy por ella-contesto y se dirigió al cuarto donde continuo hablando-y a Harry ¿dónde lo vamos a ver?  
  
-Lo pasaremos a traer a su penthouse y de ahí nos apareceremos a Hogsmeade o prefieres ir en uno de sus aviones  
  
-No, mejor nos aparecemos por k ya es tarde y con el avión llegaremos mas y nos veríamos muy mal, además a la gente del único pueblo no-muggle en toda gran Bretaña no le gustaría que llegáramos en un objeto muggle, por mas que sea el "niño que vivió"...ah!, por fin la encontré-dijo Hermione.  
  
-vaya!... quieres apurarte que ya es tarde.  
  
-Listo!, ¿combina?-acto siguiente Ron asintió-ok, vamonos amor.  
  
Salieron en el auto de Ron un "mini-couper"(me encanta ese carro ^^!) hacia la casa de Potter.  
  
Tocaron la puerta en un enorme Penthouse, los recibió un elegante mayordomo.  
  
-Buenas tardes Sr .Weasley y Srita....  
  
-Granger, Hermione Granger.. para servirle..  
  
-Mucho gusto, Srita.Granger, el señor Potter los esta esperando, si son tan amables de pasar.  
  
-Sí, gracias Grant-contesto Ron  
  
Entraron a la lujosa Penthouse, en ese momento bajaba Harry por las escaleras, llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa (pegada) color verde con los primeros tres botones desabrochados lo cual dejaba a la vista una parte de su bien formado torso *~*! y una chamarra que parecía de cuero, su cabello negro alborotado lo llevaba mojado y se lo trataba de acomodar (de manera inútil ya que no se dejaba su lindo pelo) se le bajaba tapándole sus hermosos ojos color verde (ejem ^^!)su cuerpo estaba mas formado y musculoso(claro sin exagerar, por que luego hay cada tipo que ¡yuck¡) gracias al entrenamiento y la alimentación que llevaba, era alto (aun no tan alto como Ron), su cara también era perfecta sin marcas de barritos, sus labios delgados ahora estaban un poco mas rojos y apetecibles (¡yum!), sus ojos de un hermoso verde , se veían un poco mas intensos, pero a decir verdad tenia casi siempre una mirada muy triste, ya que no lograba reponerse de la muerte de su padrino y su mejor amigo Sirius Black además de su actual rompimiento amoroso...a pesar de la gran fortuna que tenia, su gran apariencia, de ser asediado por montones de chicas de ser un excelente jugador seleccionado de Quidditch(igual o superior que el legendario Viktor Krum) parecía que no era feliz.  
  
Al ver a sus dos mejores amigos en su casa una hermosa y franca sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.  
  
-Herms..Ron..por fin!..-casi grito cuando lo vio lo que provoco que su cabello volviera a caer en su cara, el cual lo separo con un rápido y un tanto brusco movimiento de mano.  
  
-¡HARRY!-grito Hermione corriendo para saludarlo-amigo! tanto tiempo sin verte.¿cómo estas?, todo bien desde esa ves con ..-termino esto en un susurro que solo Harry oía  
  
-Pues dentro de lo que cabe bien, bueno eso creo-contestaba Harry con el mismo tono de voz que el de Hermione -y tú, me hablo-continuaba observando a Ron para ver si no los miraba-bueno ya sabes quien y me contó todo, lo siento..¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?, sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo lo que desees.  
  
Ron se encontraba muy ocupado observando la casa de Harry que no se daba cuenta de su conversación.  
  
-Claro que sí, siempre es mejor contarlo, algo así como desahogarse, todo mundo debe tener un confidente, así que espero algún día podamos platicar, pero por favor-volteo a ver a Ron-no le vayas a contar a Ron de todo esto, todavía no estoy preparada.. para decírselo y prefiero ser yo la que le diga todo..  
  
-Esta bien, entonces cuando quieras te espero aquí o me llamas para ir adonde quieras a platicar, que creo yo también necesito desahogarme, por la estupidez que cometí con ....  
  
-OH! Harry, lo lamento tanto, ella también me contó todo, lo siento bueno su lado de la historia y quiero decirte que ...  
  
En ese momento Harry observo que Ron había dirigido su vista hacia ellos , hacia que interrumpió a Hermione como si no se encontraran platicando y no la hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.  
  
-Wow!, siempre tan hermosa hermi-le dijo Harry al observarla-Ron, compadre!, creo que tienes competencia-con una sonrisa a dirigirse a su gran amigo-que milagro que te dignas en venir por aquí, como ya tienes quien te regañe-decía señalando con la cabeza a Hermione-ya no vienes a visitarme.  
  
.-ja!, yo! dignarme a venir, por mi encantado de verte todos los días, pero tu eres imposible, para verte o saludarte ahí que hacer cita con dos meses de anticipación-bromeo ron-y mi adorada Hermione no me regaña.  
  
-Vamos!, no seas exagerado! Lo que pasa es que estuve muy ocupado, pero ya estoy libre en por lo menos 2 meses antes de regresar a Bulgaria a entrenar nuevamente, así que pide tus vacaciones y aquí te espero ¿vale?  
  
-Vas a regresar otra ves a Bulgaria Harry?-le pregunto Hermione con un aire de emoción en la voz-vas a ver a...olvídalo!, estoy loca!...ummm, pero que les parece si ya nos vamos, son las 8:45-intentando cambiar el tema de conversación de Bulgaria-y la reunión empezaba a las 8:30, ¡niños!, como siempre son tan impuntuales!  
  
-Ah!, ahora nosotros somos los impuntuales, quien me hizo esperar una hora para poder salir eh! Puede creerlo Harry ¡UNA HORA!-grito con una voz chillona y desesperante fingida, lo que provoco que Harry soltara una carcajada-y después mas de veinte minutos para encontrar una bolsa, por que no la busco por medio de un hechizo o algo así, en lugar de buscarla como una muggle lo haría, ósea puedes creerlo Harry ¡puedes creerlo!, ni mi hermana se tarda tanto-oculto su cara con sus manos haciendo como que lloraba.  
  
Al oír eso Harry agacho la cabeza y apareció en su rostro una sonrisa de tristeza.  
  
-Eso no es cierto-dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible, pero inmediatamente después agrego -pero Ron!, eso no es nada cuando veía a Hermione a ya en Bulgaria tenia que esperar a que se arreglara y luego para convencer a ......  
  
-¡Harry!-le grito Hermione-mira que hora es ¡ya vamonos!-Harry comprendió que casi metía la pata.  
  
.-QUÉ!, ESPERA convencer a quien?-pregunto Ron con extrañeza y un poco de indignación.  
  
-Sí, es cierto ¡vamonos!-corroboro Harry al darse cuenta de ello-vamos Ron!, se hace tarde!.  
  
-ESPERA!, CONVENCER A QUIEN!!!HARRY CONTESTAME-Ron empezaba a perder la calma ya que no le hacían caso-QUIEN Hermione QUIEN?!!!  
  
-Ah!, me hablas ¿qué?, ¿de que hablas cariño?-le decía Hermione en un tono dulce con el cual lo derretía, pero esta vez no tuvo resultado.  
  
-No, no a mi no me cambias el tema con un "cariño" ¬.¬-empezaba a parecerse como el Ron de Hogwarts-de quien hablabas Harry-miro a su amigo de forma aprensiva para que le digiera.  
  
-Ah!....pues....no convencer.. mas bien... se... escapaba.(O_ó, ósea quería componer las cosa o empeorarlas )... de ....oh!...sí...del espejo!!..sí..eso es...ya sabes como son las mujeres tardan horas viéndose en el, si eso, ya sabes ...¡mujeres!..Ron, mujeres!-termino Harry con una voz dulce y tranquila para que su amigo le creyera.  
  
--pero!!  
  
-Vamos Ron, ya es tarde para la reunión  
  
-Sí, es tarde mi amor-seguía Hermione con su voz dulce-nos apareceremos en el salón o afuera-termino para cambiar de tema.  
  
-Yo opino que afuera, si, afuera, listos! ¡vamonos!, ..Ron .. ¿vienes?- pregunto Harry a su amigo que estaba un poco enojado.  
  
- OK, pero todavía no me han contestado... y no te creo con tu explicación  
  
-Vamos créenos!, vamonos!  
  
-Esta bien ....me rindo....pero ya no me veas así Hermione que no se que pensar...¬ .¬  
  
Y en ese momento Desaparecieron hacia Hogsmeade  
  
Bueno aquí tienen el segundo capitulo de esta historia (y no se pierdan el 3° "LOS ACTORES DE HOGAWARTS"de la MALDICIÓN DEL PERLA NEGRA, ya lo subí así que léanlo y dejen reviews, por cierto ya vieron la película del Señor de los Anillos EL RETORNO DEL REY, la verdad se las súper recomiendo ya que esta muy buena yo la vi el miércoles y la verdad ósea guau! Peter Jackson se voló la barda(aunque no sale mucho mi novio Legolas, pero bueno, no todo se puede tener en esta vida ¬¬!, pero lo poco que sale lo hace muy BIEN hhuuyy! PAPI!!^-.-^!!!!, pero como no lo va hacer bien con ese porte, su pelito larguito y rubio sus pupilentes azules y con esa cara, pues cualquier cosa la hace bien ¿ono?, aun que la estúpida de mi Hermana me hizo dudar del amor de mi Elfito Hoja Verde[ ya que la desdichada me dijo que Legolas en esta película tenia novia, es que yo no eh leído el tercer libro y por eso dude n poco del amor de mi Orlandillo pero la estúpida solo me estaba molestando], pera ya lo verán la pagara JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!,(risa Diabólica), en el cine le estuve pegando por haberme hecho sufrir Y_Y, bueno ahora si me despido y les deseo una felices fiestas que la pasen muy padre chao!  
  
dejen REVIEWS  
  
AGRADECIMIENTOS DE REVIEWS:  
  
Lil Granger: Gracias por ser tan buen fan!!, ojala muchas fueran así, jejejejeje, imagínate cuantos reviews tendría, espero te guste este capitulo y e el tercero de la maldición del perla negra, espero tu review y felices fiestas, nos vemos el próximo año, espero ^^!, besos .  
  
Shojo Ranko: Gracias Manis por tu reviews y espero que sea verdad que te gusto, y que bueno que me incluiste en tu lista de historia por que si ibas a pagar las consecuencias en la casa jajajajajajajajaja y tú dejaste el lápiz en tu cosa esa de los pinceles. Ok. Acuérdate. ^^!  
  
Daniela Weasly: que bueno que te gusto mi historia y tambien espero que te guste la maldición, aquí tienes el otro capitulo de tu pareja favorita, aunque todavía no los utiliso mucho juntos, pero sera mas adelante, chao!  
  
Airhead14: gracias!y enteste reviws escribe mas vale?  
  
Karlasku: bueno, no te prometo nada pero lo intentare ya que pensaba que terminara de otra manera pero bueno eso depende de los sentimiento de Hermione ¿no crees?, cuídate y ojal te guste.  
  
Merodeadora Chii: gracias!!, también espero que sea a beneficio de Ron pronto lo veremos chao y sigue escribiendo.  
  
PaMe-Lita: hola!, gracias, y la verdad yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, mira que negarlo cuando algunas se mueren por tenerlo ^ ^!, y la verdad yo creo que si pero esperemos a que salga de su boca ¿no?, y lo siento muchísimo pero como había salido de la escuela no tuve tiempo de leer tu historia pero te prometo que la leeré esta semana OK, o siquiera antes de que acabe el año, cuídate y espero que te guste este capitulo.  
  
Cristal Girl: gracias, por eso, pero me lo voy a creer así que mejor no me ilusiones Ok, espero que te guste este también y me dejes un r/r diciéndome si te gusto o quejas y sugerencias, ok, bueno felices fiestas y nos vemos ( o a decir verdad, nos escribimos el próximo año)  
  
NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO AÑO.  
  
CHAO!!!!!  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
NABIKY POTTER ^-.-^! 


	3. La Reunión y una Sorpresa

Hello!!!! ^-.-^!¿Cómo están?, Aquí esta el tercer capitulo de la historia, lamento haberme tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero no se me ocurría nada ¬¬!!(bueno, tenia muchas ideas, pero no me gustaban mucho, no sabia que novia ponerle a Harry.. bla, bla, bla, y cosas así que... mmmm.. No se me ocurría nada..... interesante y bueno... hasta... zas!!!, Se me ocurrió una idea descabellada (n/a: ñaca.ñaca, ñaca.., "bueno al que no le guste esta pareja"), pero OH!, Me cambiaba todo!!!, Pero la preferí dejar como se me ocurrió, espero que no lees moleste lo que escogí, pero no sé si queden así al final ( depende de sus reviews, diciéndome si les justo o no), así que solo es para que luchen por su amor ¿sale?, No se sulfuren, y me vayan a golpear, Ok), este capitulo es mas largo que los anteriores (creo^^!), espero les guste por que a mí no me convenció mucho....bueno vasta de chorro mareadon y .....a .....leer!!!!!  
  
Capitulo 3.- LA REUNIÓN Y UNA SORPRESA.  
  
by: Nabiky Potter  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
  
Al llegar al salón fueron recibidos por todos con una gran sonrisa, estaban felices de verlos después de tanto tiempo, de nuevo junto el trío fantástico de Hogwarts.  
  
Se encontraban platicando con Neville (que ahora era alto y delgado) cuando de pronto alguien los interrumpio:  
  
-Ron, disculpa-hablo una voz melosa a sus espaldas-hola! Te importaría acompañarme a las tres escobas por el resto de la bebida-era Padma Patil que miraba al pelirrojo de manera provocativa y observando a Hermione y antes de que contestara agrego-no te importa verdad Herm?, es que no hay nadie disponible, además no me lo voy a comer-observaba a Hermione con una miraba que decía todo lo contrario-y...bueno...a un no puede ser nada serio verdad?... es decir... tu no puedes..tener nada serio...hasta que....bueno.. tu sabes...t  
  
-Pero si es algo serio verdad her?-interrumpió Ron a Padma y preguntando a Hermione implorando con la vista una respuesta afirmativa.  
  
-Claro, y esta bien, puede ir contigo Patil, siempre y cuando el quiera acompañarte  
  
-OH!!, pero claro que Ron me quiere acompañar verdad Ronnie? (n/a: este apodo me gusto, pero la verdad no recuerdo en que historia lo leí, así que espero no se moleste la autora de que lo utilizo, y si es así, por fis no me demandes que no tengo dinero Y_Y)  
  
-eh?, ah!!, esta bien si no hay nadie mas que te pueda acompañar ir, no te molesta verdad-termino mirando a Hermione que miraba de manera casi asesina a Panda.  
  
-Claro que no!-quería demostrarle a Patil que no le importaba en absoluto que ron la acompañara, y tratando de evadir el tema de por que no podía tener algo serio con Ron-te esperare aquí con Harry ¿verdad?-pero su amigo no contesto se encontraba mirando hacia la pista de baile y tenia los ojos desorbitados entre una mezcla de sorpresa, alegría, odio y enfado.( ese momento Ron se despedía de ella con un beso en la mejilla sin darse cuenta del estado de su amigo y se alejo con Padma)-eh!! Harry?....estas bien-pero su amigo no la oía--¡HARRY!!!-le hablo Hermione un poco alto y jalándolo del brazo para que se diera cuenta que hay estaba y saliera de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-mmmmmmm-le contesto por fin Harry pero sin apartar la vista de la pista de baile-no imposible!!, como se atreve!!...me voy... no puedo estar aquí, no si esta ELLA!!-hablo el joven de cabello alborotado y sin hacer caso omiso de su amiga salió casi corriendo.  
  
-HARRY!!! Espérame!!-grito su amiga, por el escándalo de la música nadie se dio cuenta y corrió hacia su amigo que en ese momento ya había salido del salón.  
  
Harry no parecía oírla iba muy delante de ella, y aunque Hermione iba al gym no podía compararse con las horas de entrenamiento que este llevaba y por lo tanto no correr a la misma velocidad que él, le llevaba un buen tramo de ventaja hasta que vio a lo lejos que su amigo se detenía junto a una vieja casa de color blanco (n/a: si es de color blanco la casa de los gritos verdad?). y observando esto acelero su velocidad al temer que volviera a correr, por fin llego junto a el, se encontraba sentado en el ultimo escalón con las manos en la cara como alguien que no diera crédito a lo que había pasado.  
  
-Harry?-pregunto su amiga con vos baja y temiendo por la salud de su amigo al actuar de esa forma-estas bien?.... quiero decir.. que te ocurrió-agrego al acodarse que su amigo era un tanto orgulloso y nunca decía que no se encontraba bien o 1ue tenia miedo, tristeza y cosas por el estilo-Potter aparto las manos de su cara y la levanto observando por primera vez a Hermione.  
  
-eh?... a si, no te preocupes estoy bien.. solo no se.. me deje llevar por ...¡olvídalo!..no te preocupes solo me moleste al verla después de lo que paso entre nosotros...tan quitada de la pena..me enfurecí eso es todo.. y no quise cometer una estupidez.. o un oso...-en su cara se reflejo una sonrisa triste-.....por eso preferí salirme.. lo lamento... si te asuste...  
  
-a quien viste?  
  
-...a ..... Cho... a Cho Chang....-volvió a sonreír a su amigo con un tono de pena y tristeza reflejada en ella.  
  
-OH!!! Harry!!!!-corrió a sentarse junto a su amigo y pasando un brazo en su espalda de manera afectuosa-quieres hablar de eso?...  
  
-Gracias!!, pero no quisiera aburrirte con mis sentimientos  
  
-entonces para que pregunte?, vamos, a todos no hace bien desahogarnos y tu me escuchaste y ahora me toca a mí, Ok?  
  
-pero yo no pudimos terminar de hablar y después de que te fuiste ya no hemos vuelto a hablar...  
  
-esta bien-agrego sonriendo-primero hablaremos de ti y ya después de mí, que te parece-me aburres tu primero y más tarde yo ¿vale?-termino con una franca sonrisa que contagio a su amigo.  
  
-Ok!  
  
+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o +o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o~  
  
-Por que le dijiste eso a Hermione?  
  
-Que?-contesto Padma de manera inocente y aferrándose mas a su brazo del cual iba sujeta ( n/a: aunque parecía que iba colgada como los niños chiquitos cuando se aferran a algo y no lo quieren soltar)  
  
-Sobre de que no se puede comprometer seriamente con alguien hasta que arregle no se que cosa  
  
-ah!!!, eso, mmm, no te a contado nada?-pregunto de manera ponzoñosa mirando a Ron con cara de una falsa indignación, por la actitud de Hermione al no contar le todo.  
  
-A que te refieres con NADA?-pregunto nerviosamente el pelirrojo.  
  
-Cuanto tiempo llevan de "novios" -dijo estas palabras ayudándose con las manos para hacer "comillas"-digo, ya llevan mas de una año verdad?  
  
-Si, como dos años ...casi, no recuerdo muy bien la fecha  
  
-Ah!, entonces casi desde que llego, esta bien no es mi problema, aunque me gustaría que lo fuera-agrego con un puchero y mirando a Ron-ya sabes si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, al fin de cuentas yo no TENGO NOVIO ni nada parecido, ya sabes donde localizarme ¿verdad?  
  
+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o +o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o~  
  
-Y bien, sabias de que Cho y yo salíamos?-pregunto Potter a su amiga.  
  
-No muy bien, eso fue después de que me fui de Bulgaria, antes salías con Margot (n/a: aahh!!!!, lo siento no pude evitarlo =') ^O~ ), que paso con ella?  
  
-Bueno solo salimos 3 meses y no funciono ='(, y cuando te fuiste volví a coincidir con Cho y después de un tiempo nos hicimos novios llevábamos dos años o talvez tres cuando rompimos, le iba a pedir matrimonio.  
  
-QUE!!!! Ó_Ó,!! TU?????? CASARTE??, que paso?  
  
-Descubrí que me engañaba, con Roger, lo conoces, Davies de Hogwarts, ves que es banca del equipo Nueva Escocia y estuvieron jugando en Bulgaria la copa estatal, lo vio y anduvo con el mientras yo estaba en Argentina dos semanas, me aviso una amigo y como llegue antes de lo previsto los descubrí.  
  
-Y que hiciste?-pregunto intrigada Hermione  
  
-Nada, lo natural, la corrí de mi casa (aaahh!, por que ya vivíamos juntos), y termine con ella, ella regreso con Roger y yo continué mi vida normal, viste con quien estaba bailando?  
  
-Mmmmmm, No, no lo vi..  
  
-Con el ...después de lo que me hizo, sabes, entraba a MI CASA con el, pagaba todos los gastos que hacia con el de mi tarjeta y todavía tiene el cinismo de venir con El a donde sabe que voy a estar-Harry empezaba a sulfurarse-tu sabes, me enoje por que lo vi con el, con todo el cinismo del mundo, bailando...divirtiéndose.  
  
-Ya no sientes nada por ella?-pregunto tímidamente Hermione-ya todo se acabo, aunque ella te pidiera perdón.  
  
-Si...-contesto rápidamente y enérgicamente, pero-...bueno... no lo se ...te confieso que todavía la quiero-balbuceo-ya sabes lo que sentía por ella en la escuela, y después de todo lo que pase con ella, te imaginas, al grado de casi pedirle que se casara conmigo no, no, no-movía la cabeza de un lado a otro-...y la verdad no me siento capaz de que si me rogara, disculpara y pidiera que regresáramos, no creo que podría decirle que No, todavía siento algo por ella, pero para ser honesto... ya no se lo que significa..talvez odio o amor y por eso estoy tan enojado...bueno!!, cambiemos de tema, tu si ya estas consiente y segura de lo que hiciste y dejaste aya en Bulgaria?, después de todo no son enchiladas ¿sabes?..  
  
-ja, ja, ya se que no son enchiladas...pero si estoy consiente..bueno si quiera eso pienso.  
  
-Y no te arrepientes?  
  
-Bueno...así, así, muy segura que digamos: que bruto!, no, pero pues lo tenia que hacer  
  
-Y... si cambiara, te pidiera perdón y todo eso..regresarías?  
  
-Ahí, Harry!, que preguntas haces..no lo se creo que no, no regresaría, por que debería de cambiar demasiado, dejar de ser celoso, ves que nada mas contigo me dejaba salir y eso solo por que te conocía.. yo tampoco lo eh olvidado..algunas veces lo evaluó con Ron y pienso que Ron es mejor.. en muy pocos aspectos  
  
-Piensas o lo es?  
  
-No estoy muy segura, Ron es muy Lindo, pero el también, además Padma tiene razón no me puedo comprometer con alguien enserio hasta que el firme y conociendo como es de terco no lo va hacer hasta que vaya y se lo de yo personalmente.. y no me creo tampoco capaz de estar cara a cara con el después de todo es .....  
  
Una voz de alegre interrumpió a Hermione  
  
-Ahí estas Hermione!!,Ron te a estado buscando por todas partes hace tiempo que regreso con Padma, y te eh estado buscando como loca por todas partes para platicar contigo, vamos!!!, tenemos que esperar a que venga H...ah, estas con alguien?-era una amiga de Hermione; una guapa pelirroja -aahh!!! H..o..l...a... H..a...r...r...y..!!-balbuceo la pelirroja y de un momento a otro ya estaba temblado y no sabían si era a causa del frió o de alguna otra cosa-vas a ir...Harry, digo van a ir...-sonrió de forma embarazosa-nos vemos aya-se dio la vuelta e iba a empezar a caminar cuando una voz la llamo  
  
-Espera Ginny..vamos contigo..ven Harry!!-los dos amigos se levantaron y se colocaron a ambos lados de la joven.  
  
La cual no sabia que hacer al tener a su lado a Harry, empezó a temblar un poco y avanzaba roboticamente, irónicamente  
  
movía el mismo pie y mano en cada paso.  
  
-Que pasa Ginny, tienes frió-pregunto amablemente Harry quitándose su chamarra al ver que la pelirroja temblaba-ten, te vas a resfriar, tápate- agrego guiñándole un ojo lo que ocasiono que la pelirroja casi explotara (n/a: literalmente, claro) de lo ruborizaba que se puso.  
  
-Grraaa...gracias.ha..harr..Harry-balbuceo Ginny  
  
-Hay!!!-grito Hermione-Ron a de estar MUY preocupado, mejor me voy corriendo, no se apresuren ustedes, sigan caminando yo me adelanto, no se preocupen se llegar sola-guiño un ojo a su amiga y se alejo corriendo.  
  
-mmmm?, que dices Ginny tienes ganas de correr, por que yo no-pregunto cortésmente el oji verde.  
  
-Si, supongo que has de estar arto de entrenar ¿no?, ya sabes por el Quidditch-se atrevió a hablar.  
  
-Ja!, si suena irónico, pero lo que ,mas me gusta hacer esta empezándome a cansarme-sonrió-ah!, y ahora que lo recuerdo por que nunca fuiste a un partido invite a Ron y a tu familia varias veces y nunca fueron?, eh?, no se me olvida  
  
-Ah!, claro invitaste a mi familia, no a mí-murmuro casi inaudible.  
  
-Que dices?-pregunto con una sonrisa Harry  
  
-Que yo nunca me entere de eso.. mira!! Ya llegamos vamos entra..-corrió un poco para entrar lo mas rápido posible al salón.  
  
-Por que huirá de mi, me odiara y solo me hablara por ser amigo de su hermano-se encogió de hombros-se lo preguntare luego-avanzo hacia el salón cuando de pronto algo o alguien lo empujaba bruscamente hacia atrás  
  
-QUE DEMONIOS!!!!-exclamo pero al ver quien era se sorprendió-aahh!! Ron ¿ que pasa?, por que no estas con Hermione, sucedió algo?.  
  
-No!, todo esta bien solo necesito hablar contigo antes de cometer la peor locura de mi vida ¿vale?-avanzo con su amigo.  
  
-Te puedo confesar algo y contestarme honestamente-decía Ron mas serio que de costumbre-observa esto-saco una pequeña cajita forrada de terciopelo negro, que contenía un hermosísimo anillo con diamantes al abrir la caja-- ¿qué opinas?.  
  
-OH! Ron!!, es hermoso-bromeo Harry con voz de mujer (casi parecida a la herm)-no se que contestarte, todo es tan rápido...hey!-Ron le acababa de pegar en la cabeza .  
  
-No seas tonto!, es para Hermione!, crees que le guste?, aceptara?, le digo hoy o después?, se enojara?..  
  
-Hey, hey!!!, ...tranquilo.... a ver.. respira..demasiadas preguntas a la vez... mejor una por una...si le va a gustar el añillo-mirando el anillo evaluadoramente-considero importante que le digas por que si no sabremos que contesta ¿no crees? Y me parece que es un buen momento este para que le pidas matrimonio.  
  
-Pero y , lo que dijo Padma acerca de que no se podía comprometer seriamente con alguien, y si me dice que no, enfrente de todos.-pregunto nervioso.  
  
-Vamos Ron!! No harás caso de eso verdad?, tal vez si pueda o no? No lo sabremos si no le preguntas, no te preocupes, ella sabrá que hacer, depende lo que le digan sus sentimientos (n/a: un poco cursi ¿no?) y después de todo tarde o temprano vas a hacerlo no?  
  
-SI, Harry yo la...este...la.....bueno...la .....a...m....o...-balbuceo apenado y rojo como un tomate.  
  
-sonriendo-hay esta!, depende lo que sienta contestara, no importan los demás.  
  
-Tu crees?-hablo tímidamente.  
  
-Absolutamente-sonrió-vamos!-y literalmente lo arrastro hacia el salón.  
  
Caminaron en silencio lo poco que se habían alejado del recinto.  
  
-mmm..ron?, de casualidad no sabes si a tu hermana le caigo mal o le hice algo por lo que este molesta conmigo-hablo Harry rompiendo el silencio que se había ocasionado.  
  
-eemmmm, no, bueno que yo sepa no, al contrario se puso muy mal cuando se entero que tenias novia, bueno no se si eso tuvo algo que ver pero se volvió mucho mas callada cuando hablábamos de ti, y nunca quiso ir a tus partidos cuando nos invitabas, alegaba que tenia mucho trabajo-levanto lo hombros y las cejas-no se... deberías preguntarle eso a Hermione ya que son muy buenas amigas, ¿ por que lo preguntas?  
  
-No, por nada, tal vez solo son alucinaciones mías, mira ya llegamos lo vas a hacer?  
  
-........SI.  
  
-Ok, suerte!!-y abrazo a su amigo.  
  
-ok gracias, ven vamos...ah! y de veras vas a ser mi Padrino ¿verdad?  
  
-CLARO HOMBRE!!!, muchas gracias!!!  
  
De nuevo se abrazaron, y después de unos instantes entraron al salón, estaban tocando las brujas de mcbeath (n/a: ah! ese conjunto yo lo invente ya que no me acordaba como se llamaba el que va a Hogwarts y no tengo mi libro a la mano ¬¬!) Harry visualizo a los lejos a Hermione y Ginny que hablaban animadamente Ginny sujeta (mas bien abrazaba ) la chamarra que Harry le había dado, al verlos Hermione los saludo lo que ocasiono que Ginny volteara a ver a quien había saludo y tal fue su susto ( en ese momentos le estaba dando besitos a la chamarra) que la soltó rápidamente cayendo esta al suelo no muy limpio la chamarra de Harry, se acercaron a ellas (Ginny al darse cuenta de su error levanto la chamarra y se encontraba sacudiéndola cuando llegaron con ellas).  
  
De pronto la música se paro y las brujas anunciaron que tomarían un descanso de media hora, Harry le mando una mirada significativa a su amigo el cual solo asintió con la cabeza muy rígido y nervioso.  
  
-Hermione-hablo por fin dirigiéndose a su novia-podría hablar contigo... mm.. a solas...no...mejor.. espérame..hay algo que me gustaría decirte.. pero me encantaría que se enteraran también todos los demás, no te importa verdad?  
  
-Debería?  
  
Ron solo sonrió y fue con Parvati le dijo algo y ambos se dirigieron a estrado donde habían estado cantando las brujas de mcbeath, Parvati vino por Hermione( la cual tenia cara de what) y la obligo a subir junto a Ron, el cual estaba igual de rojo que su cabello, pero se veía muy seguro de si mismo, Hermione también estaba roja al ser el centro de atención junto a Ron (ya que todos los habían volteado a ver).  
  
-Ejem!! Hola!, me permiten un momento..gracias.. quisiera hacer una propuesta.. como todos saben... o ya se dieron cuenta Hermione y yo somos novios y yo la amo (aahhh!!!! Por parte de todas las mujeres que se encontraban ahí, lo que ocasiono que Hermione bajara la cabeza mas roja de lo que jamás la habían visto, como si le preguntaran algo y no conociera la respuesta ) y por lo tanto me atrevo a hacer esto...-de repente se hinco frente a Hermione lo que ocasiono que la chica lo mirara de manera estupefacta y con los ojos muy brillosos y abiertos-glup!...este Hermione sabes que te amo?-asintió ( todo mundo esta callado )-te amo mas que a nada en el mundo y por eso-saco una cajita negra de su saco (Ginny instintivamente abrazo a Harry del brazo sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia el aludido solo sonrió y le paso una mano por el hombro, pero al estar tan emocionado por lo de su hermano no se percato de ello)-Hermy te....ejem.....(silencio total)..te gustaría.....¬¬!...*glump*...Hermione te gustaría casarte conmigo-dijo esto abriendo la caja la cual con tenia el magnifico anillo que le había mostrado a Harry minutos antes-todas las personas( bueno mujeres suspiraron), Hermione empezó a llorar silenciosamente, pero no dijo nada.  
  
Ron se había puesto un poco tenso ya que Hermione se tardaba en contestar, el pensaba que si lo amaba tanto como el la amaba iba a abrazarlo y besarlo aceptando rápidamente su propuesta, pero la verdad era otra Hermione solamente lloraba no contestaba, Ron se levanto perplejo por la actitud Hermione se acerco a ella.  
  
-Pasa algo malo-pregunto Ron casi en un susurro( ya que empezaban a ver murmuraciones)-no sientes nada por mi?-pregunto con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos-lo siento, no debí hacerlo...es obvio que no sentimos lo mismo, Padma tenia razón-agacho la cabeza pasando una mano por su pelo y se disponía bajar del estrado cuando...  
  
-No!! Ron, espera-hablo Hermione sollozando-yo... lo siento..pero.... yo...  
  
+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o +o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o~  
  
-Hola Harry cuanto tiempo sin verte-hablo una voz, la cual reconoció imendiatamente y volteo a verla.  
  
-Cho, perdón-corrigió- Chang ( n/a: ya saben las formalidades de llamar a alguien por su apellido)..hola!, como estas?.  
  
-Muy bien diría yo-dando una vuelta para que Harry la pudiera ver mejor llevaba un vestido negro con escote muy amplio en la espalda un uno en el pecho entallado, lo cual se marcaba muy bien es su cuerpo-no crees?¬¬! y tú, como estas?  
  
-No me puedo quejar-dijo Harry y inconscientemente abrazo con mas fuerza a Ginny la cual al salir de su estado de shock o emoción por lo de su hermano e intento soltarse de Harry pero este no se lo permitió y captando la situación le sonrió a Chang con un poco de seguridad aunque su color se lo impedía y se sujeto a Harry con mas firmeza.  
  
-ah!! Mi amor ahí estas-era una voz masculina que se acercaba a ellos sin percatarse de que estaban Harry Y Ginny (o si quiera lo disimulo muy bien ) abrazo a Cho y le dio un pequeño beso   
  
+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o +o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o~  
  
Aahh!!! Por fin acabe el capitulo, por favor no me vayan a mandar Howler o cartas con pus de tubérculo ó_ó!, no quiero que mi casa se incendie, ni que se me rompan los tímpanos y mucho menos que mis manos que den todas con llagas ='( ( no quiero sufrí lo que paso Hermione), por lo que escribí ^u^!, sorri!, pero así es la vida!! T_T!, bueno ¡nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!!¿ que hará Ron con la Respuesta de Hermione? ¿ Harry regresaría con Cho si le pidiera perdón? ¿ que pasara con Ginny, ayudara a Harry con su falsa? Ok, eso solo lo podremos saber en el PROXIMO CAPITULO!!!!!!  
  
NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS ¿OK?.  
  
CONTESTACIÓN DE REVIEWS:  
  
¡GRACIAS A TODAS!  
  
Merodeadora-Chii: ¡gracias! Por decir eso, espero que este capitulo tambien me haya quedado bien y espero que te haya gustado la pareja que le puse a Harry (diablos!!! Creeo que voy a salir linchada el dia de hoy con la novia que le acabo de poner a Harry ¿no crees?^^!) y lamento haberme tardado tanto pero como lo dije arriba no se me ocurria nada T_T!, espero tu reviews y gracias por leer!!!  
  
Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black: cual es tu idea?, por que me gustan las descabechadas, espero que la que tuve no sea demasiado para ti, espero que te guste ¡gracias por lo de bonito!, sigue leyendo mi fic y dejando reviews, chao...ah1 oye, te gusta David Tewlis para interpretar a el bello REMUS en el prisionero de Azkaban?.  
  
Sora-Yagami: ^-.-^oh!!, por dios!! Haces que se me suban los colores ^o^!, gracias!!!! Por eso ya me subiste a mi nube y cuando me bajen me va a doler ¬¬! Ojala este también te deje ganas de leer el siguiente el cual creo que se llamara ¡vamos Ginny! O buscando a un amigo ( todavía no lo se, depende por que me vaya, ok, y no se cuantos capítulos vaya a tener mi historia ( si te interesa también podrías leer la parodia de la maldición del perla negra voy en el cuarto capitulo) nos vemos luego, chao  
  
cristalgirl: gracias por tu apoyo moral y si tengo muy buenos reviews, bueno aquí tienes el tercer capitulo, aunque un poco tarde, bueno bueno, muy tarde (me tarde mas de un mes creo en actualizar), pero espero que haya valido la espera, nos vemos.  
  
Lil Granger: Si, casi le dice Harry todo a Ron, pero bueno ya se lo diremos alguna ves, esperemos que Ron no sufra mucho, trataremos de que encuentre un consuelo rápidamente, y no te preocupes no eres Hagrid, y a de regalo de año nuevo solo pude dar el 4 de la perla y hasta a horita estoy con el de mi único amor....ah!! por cierto FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!!, un poco tarde (verdad) pero mas vale tarde que nunca ( aunque se oiga muy choteado "pero es lo único que me salva por el momento), espero que este (tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños, te quería regalar a LEGOLAS, pero veras que no pude separarme de el, lo siento, lo intente T_T) capitulo te haya gustado y ¿ que opinas de lo que te dije de la perla negra ?, lo que sea has me lo saber por que lo necesito para el próximo capitulo OK?  
  
Bichito: gracias por leer mi historia ( de tanto estar jorobando no te quedo otra que leer la verdad, y si bueno, lo que dices un tanto serio, ¿te gusto la pareja que le di a Harry? (tanto te decía y mira que en mi fic yo también la pongo de pareja a Harry, y también meto al tonto de Roger Davies, pero son tal para cual ¿no?, los dos unos #$%&/()}+{}+]*¨{´&%& pero llaves yo y mis cálculos cavernícolas que este quedaba mejor para la historia), espero rápida la actualización de los juegos del destino, que te esta quedando súper, ya se dieron cuenta los dos de lo que siente por el otro. Ok, nos vemos luego, por que creo que eso tenlo tendría que escribir en un review verdad?.  
  
SHOJORANKO: Hola!!! Pedacito de mierdita ( ^ô^! Para que no se enoje Wuis que el al único que le digo así), gracias por tu review y el adelantado de este, pero no seas desgraciada y déjame otro acá en ff.net ¿vale?, ya ves como yo no soy romántica por que no me salió tan romántico como el tuyo , lo que pasa es que yo solo lo escribo y tu lo sientes ^^!, por favor no me vayas a pegar en la casa ok, nos vemos y actualiza pronto lo del caca que yo no me tardo tanto en actualizar ^ô~. chao sis y un besito.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
Nabiky Potter 8  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana. 


	4. sorry!

Hola!!!, me recuerdan??????? Soy **NABIKY POTTER 8** según la "escritora" de este fic!!! ¬.¬!!! que hace un buen de tiempo que no actualizo!!!! (jejejejeje), pero verán tenia muchas cosas que hacer (estaba en mi ultimo año de la prepa y todo eso) y demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza!!1 que no se me ocurrían ideas para este fic!!!, pero ya estoy en él, llevo un poco, pero no lo suficiente y no me convence mucho!!! Saben cual es la verdadera razón: ven que ahí un dicho que dice: "primero dios y . . . "pues dije; "primero dios y actualizo" o!!! Y como dice, pues el primero (sorry!! A las que sean católicas!! Pero verán yo soy atea gracias a dios!! Jejejeje, no es cierto, blasfemo un poco o!!;pero con mi dios Sirius pero no en muy mala onda, eh!!1), así, que como decía, el "señor" tenia que actualizar primero y ya después yo!!! Y pues estuve esperando como loca su notificación y nunca llego!!! Y pues mejor voy a actualizar primero!!! Jejeje, les prometo (palabra de scout) que para mediados de este mes (agosto) van a tener un capitulo nuevo de este fic!!!!! Así que gente linda!! Si no me odia o si no se han olvidado del fic!!! Nos vemos pronto!!!1 gracias y adiós!!!!!!  
  
**Xoxoxo  
  
Nabiky  
  
Miembro de la orden Siriusiana  
  
Legión Lupiana!!!**


End file.
